The Marauder's Son
by AGreekConsultingMarauder
Summary: Lily leaves James and the Marauder's in charge ( except Peter, I left him out- purposely ) What could possibly happen? The series will continue with oneshots of James, Sirius, and Remus babysitting Harry, with the occasional Lily. Open for Prompts! leave one in a review or PM me
1. Prologue

**!**

**(AN: This is a series of oneshots, The Next Chapters Will Be Written On One Word Prompts. Feel free to drop a suggestion in a review or PM message.)**

~*~*~*~ The Marauder's Son~*~*~*~

"James, are you sure you'll be alright with Harry?" Lily asked her husband

James flashed her a smile, "Of course! Sirius us coming and so is Moony. Peter is visiting his sick mum. Poor chap, his mother is sick almost every other week. Reckon it must be one of those wizarding illnesses they're talking about, but we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" her voice laced with doubt, "You know you have to feed him, bathe him, entertain him…."

"Yes, yes, now GO!" He was practically pushing her out the door, "Go catch up with Alice and your lot. Do whatever girls do to have fun,"

Lily chuckled at his eagerness. "Fine, I will. Just remember that Harry's teddy bear is in the living room, ok?"

"Aye, aye Captain. Don't worry about us. Harry and me will be perfectly fine. "

"It's ' Harry and I' " she chastised her spouse..

He rolled his eyes in response. This was the down side of marrying one of the smartest girls in school. You learn stuff. " Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes, I do. But are you sure you guys can handle babysitting?" She considered the question she was asking and took a step back into the house. "Maybe I should just stay home and cancel,"

NO! Go and have fun. You worry way too much. The Marauders will handle everything. Just like the old days," James smiled at the thought.

Lily smiled. She knew how tough the war had been on them. It had subconsciously broken up the Marauders, limiting the friends' time together. She decided she would let him have his way," All right. I'll go and see Alice."

"You should. I'll take care of our son while your gone. I love you,"

"I Love you too," The second before she appararted, she added "Good luck, Potter,"

_(AN: The rest of the Marauders (except Peter, can't stand him) will be coming__**. Feel free to give me prompts and ideas for the next chapter**__! Thanks for reading )_


	2. Messy Kitchen

**!**

**(AN: This is a series of oneshots, The Next Chapters Will Be Written On Prompts. Feel free to drop a suggestion in a review or PM message.)**

**(Prompt: Messy)**

~*~*~*~ The Marauder's Son Part 2~*~*~*~

James made his way to the living room where Harry was playing. He figured that he would just wing it with Babysitting. He had never looked after Harry without Lily before. Sure, occasionally he would take Harry out for a stroll and stuff, but he hadn't ever had full responsibility. Lily had thought he was new to the whole idea of child care so she had always been with him. He was glad Remus was coming over later to help him. Sirius was coming over too, but, honestly, he was more trouble then Harry.

A series of two 'pop' like sounds confirmed that his friends were here. He went back over to the door and opened it revealing two men. One of the men donned handsome features with shaggy black locks and steel gray eyes to complete his appearance. The other had mousy brown hair and penetrating brown eyes, emitting a wise and cryptic look overall. **(AN: the book never says Remus's eye color so I'm saying brown) **

"Padfoot! Moony! " James said enthusiastically

" Hola Prongs. By the way, do you have any food? I'm starving." Sirius black rushed in without saying another word.

"I thought you guys already had a bite to eat down at Hogshead?" James asked.

" We did go to Hogshead. But while I was eating, Sirius was chatting with the barmaid," Remus replied his rolling his eyes.

James smirked, "That sounds like Padfoot. Come in, I'm about to feed Harry in the kitchen. Thank Merlin you arrived, or I would have a hell of a time figuring out what to do. "

"Does lily let you cuss when Harry's around?" Remus asked amusedly.

"Nooooo…"

"Yet you do it anyway," he shook his head," nothing is ever going to change for you is it? Same old James Potter never listening to the rules."

"I hope nothing ever changes, " he scoffed," we better hurry. Sirius is in there alone with Harry,"

"Shit! Anything could happen with Sirius,"

"Remus! No cussing in this household! There is a baby present!" James mock-scolded him.

Remus smirked but broke out into a run when they heard a yelp in the kitchen. James ran behind him.

The sight that greeted them was one that was utterly hilarious. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot **( AN :a black shaggy dog in case you didn't know)** ,but Harry had somehow got ahold of the dog's ear. The child now proceeded to tug on it, laughing every so often, resulting in the dog yelping in pain. All Remus and James could do was laugh at the predicament their friend had gotten himself into.

The dog managed to free itself from the child's grasp, and almost immediately started to change its form. In its place stood a humiliated, yet angry looking Sirius Black.

"Why didn't you help me?" the shaggy haired boy cried.

"Sorry Padfoot, just too caught up in the moment I guess…." James said still laughing along with Remus.

Sirius muttered a strand of incoherent words, some of the words suspiciously sounding like ruddy friends, but nevertheless got up, picked up Harry, and headed to the kitchen. " I still haven't gotten any food," he reminded them as he disappeared behind the kitchen door.

" Should be go help him? " James asked.

"Of course,"

"The two men moved toward the kitchen door and shut it behind them.

Sirius was stuffing his face with some crisps he had found in the pantry, and had apparently already seated Harry in his high chair.

James and Remus chuckled at the scene.

"I better feed Harry now. I don't think I could manage it without Lily if Harry threw a tantrum; Lily says he always has a fit when he's hungry. Did you see any baby food in there, Sirius?" James asked,

"I didn't pay much attention… I just went for the crisps. "

"Gee, thanks," James said sarcastically.

"Here James! I found it," Remus called.

"'Great! Thanks Moony!" James took the bottle of food out of Remus's hand and walked over to where Harry was sitting.

Harry warily looked at him as he approached.

James pulled out a chair and sat down. He opened the jar of food, and held the spoon directly in front of Harry's mouth. "Open your mouth, Harry. Come on you can do it. Open your mouth for Daddy,"

Harry's mouth remained firmly closed.

Sirius laughed. "Honestly," he said, "That can't be how Lily does it. You look as if you're begging him to eat tar. There's no way he's going to eat, if you're going to continue to feed him like that."

"Then how would you do it, O' King of Food?" James retorted.

Wordlessly, Sirius hopped off the counter and pulled up a chair near Harry. He took the jar from James, and as quick as a strike of lightning he popped the spoon full of food into Harry's mouth.

James looked astonished. "How's that any better? You practically shoved it in his mouth, "

"Ahhh, but that's just it Prongs", he said wisely," He doesn't have any choice whether to eat it or not, and look it worked!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume…." Before Remus could even finish his sentence, Harry spit the pear-flavored food directly into Sirius's handsome face.

Sirius fell to the floor, hastily wiping as much spit off his face as he could. He cried out in disgust.

James smirked at him, "Oh your method worked **f-a-n-t-a-s-t-i-c-a-l-l-y**," He said as sarcastically as he could muster," brilliant I should say in fact. Don't you think so Remus?"

"Shut up," Sirius groaned. The baby food had made his hair all soggy, making it stick to his face in odd ways.

"Well we're out of baby food," Remus said," seeing that Padfoot dropped the jar of food when he got ambushed by the spit attack,"

James chuckled.

Sirius scowled back.

"But doesn't Lily make Harry's food though?", Remus asked, "I saw a recipe taped onto the fridge. I'll try and make that if you want, James. Doesn't look too difficult, basically throwing a bunch of things into the blender."

"Ya sure. Padfoot can give feeding Harry another shot if he wants to" James said, shooting a grin at Sirius."

"Uh, no. Good luck boys, you're on your own. I'm done with the whole baby feeding business."

"Whatever Sirius, but could you at least help me gather the stuff together for Harry's food?"

"Sure Moony,but I'm getting in the shower right after"

The next few minutes was silence, with the exception of the sounds Sirius and Remus were making in order to prepare to blend Harry's food together. James looked as he was blankly staring off into space, though Sirius suspected he was thinking of Lily, and Harry was left sitting in his high chair, unable to do anything.

Just as Remus as finished putting all the ingredients into the blender, Harry started wailing.

James woke up from his daydream, his mouth slightly drooling, but quickly turned over to look at Harry.

Remus stopped what he was doing and ran over to help comfort Harry. He called out to tell Sirius to go ahead and start the blender.

Sirius was obviously very limited with his knowledge of muggle devices. Raised in a pure-bred home and having fallen asleep countless time in muggle history, it was not surprising that Sirius felt confused by the device. He finally saw the ON button and clicked it, forgetting to put on the lid.

Baby Food went flying everywhere.

Sirius turned the blender off soon after, but not soon enough. The kitchen was a mess. James and Remus looked at each other, both mentally considering what Lily would say when she found out. Harry had stopped crying. His round face had awe featured on it, probably from the spectacle that had just taken place.

"Good thing we're wizards eh?" James cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand, but they all still needed a bath, seeing that the spell hadn't cleaned _them_ up.

James continued "I think Lily should just give Harry a double serving when she comes home, I don't think we can feed Harry without her,"

"Well, we got some food in him," Sirius reasoned, " I mean with all that food flying about he had to have caught something."

"Yeah, I think we can all agree babysitting isn't our thing," Remus said pulling out a chair.

"But I promised Lily we would look after him," James said, a gloomy expression ghosting his face.

"I mean,she can't be mad at us James," Remus said, "We tried our best, but the next step, I think, is a bit harder. How are we going to clean Harry up?"

**[{AN: I hope you guys like it ;) Should I continue tho? If you did like it, plz drop a suggestion(**_if you've got one_**)for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!]}**

_**Until next time**_

**-GMC**


End file.
